


Private Tours

by panickyintheuk



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/panickyintheuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last tour just ended, which Erica seems to be telling the dude - she’s pointing at the sign with tour times on, he’s nodding pleasantly. God damn it, though, why couldn’t this guy have shown up earlier? Given him something pleasant to look at, instead of an array of slack faces...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Tours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://panickyintheuk.tumblr.com/post/61869886437/a-dumb-ficlet-inspired-by-something-that-happened).

Stiles has just finished his coffee and is emerging from the breakroom (it’s so tiny that everyone calls it the break closet, which leads to endless gay jokes, which  _never_  gets old) when he sees that there’s someone at the desk. The last tour just ended, which Erica seems to be telling the dude - she’s pointing at the sign with tour times on, he’s nodding pleasantly. God damn it, though, why couldn’t this guy have shown up earlier? Given him something pleasant to look at, instead of an array of slack faces (he’s not sure why people  _come_  here if they’re just going to stare at him like he’s inconveniencing them by giving them information.) The guy wanders off, hands in his pockets. Even his walk is sexy. What.

He sidles over to the desk. “I’d give  _him_  a private tour,” he mutters to Erica.

"I know, right? Come to mama."

"Erica, you’re practically married. Leave something for the rest of us, jeez."

"And what about you? I thought you were taking holy orders?"

It’s true, he hasn’t had so much as crush on anybody since Heather broke things off with him, because  _it was getting too serious, she wasn’t ready for a blah blah blah_ \- it’s not that he wasn’t listening, it’s just he was kind of distracted by trying not to cry. Anyway, that was like three months ago, and since then he’s been wandering around like he got neutered.

"I think this guy might be so hot that he resuscitated my libido," he says, and - there’s no  _way_ the guy heard him. He’s all the way over by the doorway, staring intently at the extremely tacky souvenir stand. But his shoulders kind of go up, and maybe the back of his neck changes color a little. Well, it’s probably just the light.

-

Stiles is working the desk the next day, and the guy comes in around eleven.

"Hi," says Stiles, trying to keep his tone even, but it comes out sounding more like  _I want to eat you with a spoon_ , which, whatever. This guy must be used to it. He probably has no idea that this isn’t how everyone talks, all the time.

"Oh, uh, hi," says the guy. He actually seemed kind of suave yesterday, but now he seems anxious, and Stiles is a freak, so that does it for him. "Are you not…"

"My colleague Isaac is the guide today," he says. "I’m stuck on desk duty."  _Too many words. Remember your script, Stiles._ "The, uh - do you want - "  _Nope, that’s not it._ "Would you like me to book you a place on the next tour?"

"Sure," says the guy, getting out his wallet.

-

It’s a weekday, so it’s slow. Stiles is pretty much twiddling his thumbs at the desk, waiting for Isaac to get back. In the end there were only seven people on the tour, so that gives Isaac plenty of time to linger and flirt and make conversation, if he wants.  _Awesome._  Not that Isaac is some kind of malevolent spirit bent on taking things away from Stiles or anything. It just FEELS that way sometimes. Not that he’s bitter.

What actually happens, though, is that Isaac finishes up the tour in two thirds of the usual time and waltzes straight into the break closet when he’s done. If Stiles had been in a more rational mood, that probably would have been his prediction all along.

The tour takes a circular route, so all seven of them end up back at the cabin. A couple take off immediately; a single father with a nine-year-old girl and a baby asks to use the bathrooms to change the kid; a pretty woman in a red coat and a creamy scarf lingers around in the gift shop stealing glances at The Guy. The Guy seems totally oblivious to this (again, he probably thinks this is just normal human behavior), and walks up to the desk. Stiles has this sudden vision of The Guy just grabbing him and hauling him across the counter. Maybe ripping his shirt open while the girl in the red coat looks on jealously.

Jesus Christ, Stiles really hasn’t been laid for a while.

What The Guy  _actually_  does is reach for a feedback form ( _arms_ , thinks Stiles, and then another part of him thinks  _yes, he has arms, well done, now get it together)_. Then he looks at Stiles and quietly asks for a pen ( _eyesvoice_ , thinks Stiles, sliding one over, and then  _what if this guy’s a telepath?_  and then _meh, he’s probably heard worse, he can’t be too freaked out, he’s still standing here, maybe he likes me?_ and then _there’s no such thing as telepathy, focus)._

By the time he’s finished this particular train of thought, The Guy has finished filling in the form and is giving him back his pen. “Shall I just - “

"Yeah, you can leave that with me," says Stiles cheerfully. He’s still riding the high of telepathy not being a thing, so he’s in a pretty good mood, plus this guy’s face is in front of him, who wouldn’t be cheerful?

"I, uh - " says the guy, eyes darting down to the sheet of paper, then back up. "Thanks. Bye."

He walks away. Stiles totally watches. So does the woman in the red coat.

-

The Guy’s name is Derek. He has spiky handwriting, but nice. He wrote his number on the form. Very legibly. Stiles could totally - nope, nope, nope. That is a gigantic betrayal of trust and if it turned out to be unwelcome and the guy complained he would get fired, and he’d have to take that job at In-N-Out Burger with that guy with the eye thing.

Anyway, a week passes, and he doesn’t see Derek (dreamy sigh), but he sees plenty of cute boys and girls at the grocery store and crossing the street that he develops temporary crushes on, for at  _least_  as long as they’re in his line of sight, anyway, so that’s cool. But Derek (dreamy sigh) has a special place in his heart, because Stiles saw him  _twice_ , and even exchanged words with him. But hey, he doesn’t expect to ever see him again. Dude was probably a tourist, and has probably gone back home to Sexytown by now, which is all totally fine, even if he did single-handedly jump start Stiles’s sex drive, and even if Stiles has taken to jerking off to the memory of his shoulders.

-

"Derek!" says a woman’s voice.  _Dreamy sigh_ , thinks Stiles, and then  _MY Derek?_ He hears muttering, and then “yeah, but not with me!”, and then more muttering. He comes out of the clos- the break room. Derek is there, with some hot chick.  _Fuck shit damn_ , thinks Stiles. Derek’s gaze slides over to meet his, and the chick’s gaze follows almost immediately, and she makes this  _face_  which immediately leads Stiles to believe that she is evil and does not deserve his Derek. Although actually, they have the same eyes, and cheekbones. Maybe everything is okay?

"Hi there," says the girl, addressing Stiles, even though Isaac is on the desk today. "I’ve heard you offer  _private tours_?”

Stiles makes his this-is-totally-normal-and-not-awkward face, also known as his ‘oh shit!’ face. He looks at Derek. Derek is making the same face.


End file.
